


No Past Land

by rivaini_rogue



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaini_rogue/pseuds/rivaini_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble set after Crusader (S04 E08) and before Past Imperfect (S04 E09). Just some offscreen discussion about Gabrielle's choices and Xena's insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Past Land

It was some time past noon, the only sounds around them were their own breathing, Argo’s steady hoof beats and the forest. They had been walking in silence for some hours, after handing Najara to the town’s guard both agreed that they did not want to spend any more time in that village, so they headed south.

Their pacing was little slower than usual and Gabrielle knew it was because of Xena’s injuries, the damage wasn’t just a good chewing tooth like Xena insisted, Gabrielle had seen the fight and was certain that those blows against Xena’s back and ribs hurt her partner more than she’d ever admit. She had asked twice if Xena wanted to stop so that they could tend to her back, her requests were met with irritated looks and grunts, both of them have been quiet ever since.

The silence didn’t usually bother her, she was used to it and they could appreciate each other’s presence without talking, that or Gabrielle filled it by going on about her scrolls and asking for Xena’s input on how she should write them. But this time was different, there was something uncomfortable about it. Xena was in a sour mood, which, again, was nothing unusual, but Gabrielle suspected that the beat up and her inability to walk faster were not the  only reasons her friend was upset.

Whatever the other reason was she knew that Xena had spent most of the last hours mulling over it. Her default collected expression had changed to a frown that only deepened over time, her hands were restless and her footsteps weren’t quiet.

_ Maybe she’s angry with me  _ the thought came again, Xena was not the only one brooding over things  _ maybe she realized that accepting the light meant that I would stay in Najara’s hospice. Gods what was I doing?  _ Gabrielle looked at her companion, Xena was still frowning and fidgeting, she ran her hands over Argo’s saddlebags to make sure, for the nth time, that they were fastened correctly, her piercing blue eyes were distant and unfocused,  _ I’ve hurt her _ came the conclusion.

“Xena?”

“Gabrielle, ” She didn’t even look at her when she answered “I’ve already told you I don’t want to stop, if we cou-”

“I’m sorry. ” The sudden interruption made Xena turn her head, her irritated expression replaced by a confused one.

“You’re what? About what?”

“I’m sorry for joining Najara’s cult. I should have known better. It’s just that… they offered me a life where I could help others without violence and... It all seemed so perfect Xena.”

“Hey, ” Xena’s voice softened and she touched Gabrielle’s shoulder, “don’t apologize for that. She fooled us both. And I can’t blame you for wanting out of the fighting, after all you’re still looking for your way aren’t ya?” 

“Yes but-” Gabrielle hesitated, the covered Xena’s hand with her own and looked into her eyes. “I wouldn’t be with you if Najara was everything she promised to be.”

“Maybe that would have turned out for the best, not being with me I mean. ” Xena tore her eyes away from her, suddenly the back of Argo’s head became much more interesting.

“Don’t… Don’t say that. Where did this come from?” Gabrielle tugged Xena’s arm gently,  _ she wants me to leave?  _ A lump formed in her throat.

“I only seem to hurt you Gabrielle.”

“No. Stop that. You know that’s not true. ” Gabrielle stopped walking and reached out, holding Xena’s hand and making her stop too. ”I may not know what my path is right now, but I am certain that I’ll find it with you Xena. My stay at the hospice wouldn’t last a week you know? I’d leave to go after you, I can see that now.”

Xena chuckled and kissed their intertwined fingers, eyes filled with emotion. Gabrielle stared at them and sensed that there was still something left unsaid.

“I love you Xena, I don’t want to live without you.” That earned her a sincere smile and gentle kiss.

“I love you too.” Xena said, pressing their foreheads together and releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. After some moments she added “Now let’s get going huh? I wanna find a good camping spot before sunset” Gabrielle nodded.

“Then we can make camp and you’ll take a look at my sore back, will ya?” A nose scrunching smile was the answer, Xena found herself smiling back in reflex.

“Maybe we can find some herbs to soothe your pain too, nothing can be done about that bruised ego though. ” Gabrielle’s smile got wider while Xena just rolled her eyes.

“Very funny. ” She deadpanned, Gabrielle gave her a quick hug then resumed walking.

Xena hadn’t told her what else was on her mind, but Gabrielle had learned to be patient with her when the subject was opening up. The important thing was that they were okay, and that they were going to face whatever came in their way in this new journey together, as they’ve always done.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song name because I lack originality  
> I don't know if you can tell, but this was a meta before it became a fic, I was writing the meta but I kept thinking about how their talk would go and how Xena would still wait a while in order to tell Gabrielle about her vision and feel very guilty about it, then this fic was born. I don't usually post things because they're almost all short drabbles like this one, but I liked it enough and was like "yeah why not?"  
> Anyway I hope I haven't failed at characterization.


End file.
